The summer that never was
by Terri4
Summary: What did Maria and Max do in the summer after Destiny?


Title: The Summer that never was.  
Author: Terri  
Disclosure: The charactures are not mine, but I wish they were.  
Category: UC Max/Maria  
This is set after destiny, what did happen that summer they never talk about? This is my take on it.  
Max and Maria story, so if that wiggs you out DO NOT READ!!  
  
Max and Maria were down in the dumps, Michael wouldn't acknowledge Maria's existence even though they were working together at the Crashdown, Max was depressed because Liz had decided to spend the summer with her aunty in Florida.  
  
Maria and Max were sitting at the counter with two very flat cherry cokes in front of them, Maria suddenly slamms her hand on the counter, "look at us we look like were ready to commit suicide for gods sakes!", Max just looked at her with surprise, "well I'm not quite close to that, give me another day or so." "Like hell, we are going to have fun this summer if it kills us". Max starts to look depressed again and says, "Well Maria what do you propose we do then, it's not like there are lots to do here." Maria thinks for a moment, "Well I suggest we go down to the pond and while we are there you can figure what we do next, so come on lets go". Maria suddenly stops in front of Max, who bumps into the back of her she turns and says, "Lets make a deal okay we do not mention the names Liz or Michael while on our outings alright?" "Alright, I'll try." Maria stomps her foot and glares at Max "No not try, do."   
  
They both jump into the Jetta and drive to the pool on the outskirts of town, they park up and Maria leaves her radio playing in the Jetta, she takes out a blanket and places it on the rocks and lies down, Max just stands and looks at the water.  
"Max for goodness sake will you sit down you're blocking the sun." "Oh, sorry." He lays down next to Maria and tries to relax.  
  
About half an hour has passes, the radio is playing Dido's latest release, Max is dosing when suddenly Maria stands up and announces that she's going for a swim. "Um incase you forgot we didn't bring any swimming gear with us Maria." "Phhh, who needs swimming gear, you have heard of skinny dipping haven't you?" Max's face becomes very flushed, "Er, I don't know Maria, someone might come along and catch us." "Max where is your sense of adventure?" Max looks up to Maria and smiles "Okay, you're on."  
  
Maria starts to take off her top when she notices Max watching her, "Right mister, turn around now." Max smirks at her and slowly turns away, Maria continues to take the rest of her clothes off, as she steps into the water she gasps at how cold it is. At her gasp Max turns to see her waist hight in the water, he thinks to himself, "Wow!! She looks stunning" Maria turns slightly, and Max sees a perfect shape breast, he quickly turns his head back before Maria sees him looking. "Hey Max how long does a guy need to take off his clothes, hurry up and get in here." "I'm coming, hoi I had to turn my back, so get your eyes closed sister." "Alright, alright." Maria puts her hand over her eyes, but as she hears Max come into the water she takes a peek and thinks to herself "Wow, look at the bod Max has been hiding, who would have thought it."  
  
Max swims up to Maria and for a moment they just look at one another, Maria splashes Max with the water, Max splashes back, splashes become dives for each other's legs, then pushing each other under the water. Then Max starts to tickle Maria, at this point Maria couldn't take much more. "Stop Max, I can't take any more." Max had his arms around Maria's waist while Maria held onto his shoulders, their legs were tangled up with each other.  
  
Max's breathing becomes shallow as he holds Maria. God her skin is so soft. Maria looks shyly at him. God his body is so hard. Maria pulls back from him, "Um I think it's time we went back don't you." "Yeah, I was thinking that too, why don't you go up first, and dry off, I'll wait." "Right give me five minutes." Maria hurries back to the car and dries herself with the blanket and rushes to put her clothes on. "Okay, Max I'm done." Maria goes around to the back of the Jetta, and lifts the trunk of the car, pretending to look for something. Max quickly dries himself off and gets dressed. "Maria I'm ready, hang on I thought the radio was playing when we were in the water." "Oh no!" Maria quickly runs around the Jetta and tries the ignition nothing happens. "Max the battery is dead." "I can fix it." Maria runs infront of the car just as Max lifts his hand. "You will not use any powers on this car, the last person who tried that blew it up, try explaining that to you mother twice."  
  
Max lowers his hand and smirks he remembers back to when it happened. "Well phone for a tow truck then." "I would if I could, but I left mine at home, you use yours" Max just shakes his head and says, "home, look we'll just walk to the highway and flag down someone right." "Let's go then before it gets dark."  
  
  
They stay at the highway for about two hours and not one car passes, "Max I think we should go back to the car, the sun is going down and we'll never find it otherwise." "You're right lets go."  
  
When they reach the car it's dark but very warm, they are both tired. "Maria, why don't you sleep on the back seat." "But where are you going to sleep Max?" "I'll sleep up front." "Look, that's not going to be comfortable, why don't we both sleep outside on the blanket, it's warm and we should be alright." "Sure."  
  
They lay the blanket out and both lie down, Max stares at the clear sky, he turns to Maria but she's fallen asleep straight away, Max thinks to himself, "Michael's a fool for letting someone as beautiful as Maria go, if she were mine....whoa where did that come from?" Max closes his eyes and tries not to think of the person lying next to him.  
  
Max was the first to wake up, he feels a heavy weight on his shoulder, he moves his head slightly and comes face to face to Maria, she looks serene, her lips are slightly parted, and he know he caln't resist, he leans slowly down and tastes her lips with his tongue, she tastes like strawberries. Maria's eyes open slowly and she looks straight into Max's eyes, she shifts slightly and kisses Max it was a sweet kiss, but it felt right. "Max, what are we doing?" "Shhh, don't say anything, just feel." They kiss again but this time with more pressure, they press closer together, they hear voices from above them, Max mutters "Damn, not now". Maria just smiles and strokes his face. They see a young couple walking down to the pond.  
They stand up as they come closer, "Hi, our car battery is dead, do you have a cell phone we could use?" The girls goes into her bag and hands over her phone, she comments, "You sure picked the perfect place to break down, it looks so romantic here." Max and Maria look around them, they never noticed, the girl was right. Max telephones the local garage to come out for them, "They said it would take about an hour." They sit down on the blanket watching the other couple in the water, Max's arm around Maria and Maria holding Max's other hand. Maria turns and looks at Max and she whispers to him..... "So Max it's your turn to choose where we go next, let's see if you can top this." Max smiles and whispers back. "Wait and see."  
  
End?  
  
Should I write the next one or not?  



End file.
